Babysitting Jeffy
by masontcarr
Summary: While Mario And Rosalina Go On A Long Date. Mario Tells Quinn She Is In Charge Of Jeffy And Jeffy Has To Do What Quinn Says. How Will This Story Go? Lets Find Out.
1. Mario And Rosalina Leave & Dinner Time

**Babysitting Jeffy**

Chapter 1

One Night While Mario And Rosalina Are Going On A Date, Mario Offers Quinn To Babysit Jeffy For The Night, Will She Handle Him In One Night.

Mario: Take Care Of Jeffy When Me And Rosalina Are Going On A Dinner Date And To See Venom.

Quinn Fabray: Sounds Good. Good Luck With Your Date Mario.

Mario: Alright. Also, We Will Be Stay At A Hotel Tonight As Well, So Take Good Care Of Jeffy Please.

Quinn: You Got Mario.

A Couple Hours Later.

Jeffy: Hey Quinn, Can I Play Fortnite Here?

Quinn: No You Can't Jeffy, Play It In Your Room. I'm Watching TV.

Jeffy: Ok.

Quinn: Hey Jeffy, Dinner's Ready.

Jeffy: Oh Boy, I'm Starving.

Meanwhile In The Kitchen.

Quinn: Here You Go Jeffy.

Jeffy: Um, Quinn?

Quinn: Yes Jeffy?

Jeffy: Do You Know That, I HATE GREEN BEANS!

Quinn: Whoah, I Didn't Know You Don't Like Them.

Jeffy: Quinn, My Daddy Should Have Told You That I Don't Like Green Beans!

Quinn: Well Too Bad, Eat Them Right Now Or No Dessert.

Jeffy: QUINN! I F*CKING HATE GREEN BEANS!

Quinn: I DON'T CARE! Stop Your Yelling And Cussing Or Your Going To Bed For The Night. Eat Your Green Beans You Understand Me!?

Jeffy: ...

Quinn: Jeffy!?

Jeffy: Yes.

Quinn: Good.

Jeffy: Ewwww Ewww Ewww.

Quinn: Smarten Up, And Stop Acting Like That.

A Couple Minutes Later.

Jeffy: All Done, Cough Cough.

Quinn: Oh My Goodness, You Ate Them All.

Jeffy: Yeah.

Quinn: Good Boy. Here Have Some Chocolate Cake.

Jeffy: Yay, Chocolate Cake.


	2. Jeffy Bothers Quinn

**Babysitting Jeffy**

Chapter 2

Jeffy Was Playing Fortnite, Then He Starts To Bother Quinn, How Will That End Up?

Jeffy: Man, I'm Wrecking These Players In Fortnite.

Jeffy: But It Makes Me Wonder, Should I Have A New Game. Maybe Overwatch, PUBG, Call Of Duty Black Ops 4, Or Star Wars Battlefront II?

Jeffy: I'm Gonna Ask Quinn.

Meanwhile, When Quinn Is Watching Some Cheerleader Videos On Youtube.

Jeffy: Hey Quinn, What Doing? Uh.

Quinn: Oh Hey Jeffy, Just Watching Youtube

Jeffy: Ok. Can You Maybe Buy Me A NewXbox Game?

Quinn: Excuse Me, You Think I'm Made Of Money. No, I'm Not Buying You A New Game. Go Play Fortnite.

Jeffy: But Quinn, I Want To Try Some New Games Out.

Quinn: Too Bad. Your Not Getting A New Game.

Jeffy: WHY!?

Quinn: Because I Don't Got The Money, Plus It's Close To Christmas, Maybe Santa Might Bring You One.

Jeffy: Quinn Please!?

Quinn: NOOOOOOOOO!

Jeffy: Fine! Have It Your Way Then.

Quinn: Want To Stay In Your Room For The Night?

Jeffy: No.

Quinn: Then Smarten Up.

Jeffy: Ok Quinn.

Quinn: Good.

An Hour Later When Mario Calls Quinn.

Mario: So Quinn, How's Jeffy Doing?

Quinn: Doing Fine. He Argued With Me Because He Wanted A New Xbox Game.

Mario: Well He Has To Wait For Christmas.

Quinn: And Thats What I Said To Him

Jeffy: (Making Chicken Noises)

Quinn: And Also, I... Jeffy Stop That I'm Talking To Mario.

Mario: Whats Jeffy Doing?

Quinn: Making Noises.

Jeffy: (Making T Rex Noises)

Quinn: And Also, I... JEFFY STOP IT!

Jeffy: (Spits On Quinn)

Mario: I'll Talk To You Later, Gotta Get Rest Ok.

Quinn: Wait, Mario.

Quinn: JEFFY! I Was Gonna Tell Mario Something, But Your Doing Stupid Animal Noises Because You Are A Doofus.

Jeffy Punches Quinn.

Jeffy: Don't You Call Me A Doofus!

Quinn: Get In The Corner

Jeffy: What?

Quinn: GET IN THE CORNER NOW!

Jeffy: FINE. F*CK!


	3. The Arguement

**Babysitting Jeffy**

Chapter 3

While Jeffy Was In The Corner, He Has A Plan To Escapes.

Jeffy: Hmmmmmm, How The Hell Do I Get Out Of The Corner? Hmmmmmmm?

Meanwhile, Quinn Was In The Bathroom, Taking A Poop.

Quinn: (Singing Blue By Eiffel 65)

Just After The Final Turd Came Out, Quinn Does An After Poop Fart, Then Stands Up And Starts Wiping Her Butt.

Quinn: Jeez, I Really Had To Poop. Time To Check On Jeffy.

Shrek: Uhhhh Cheerleader Donkey, Are You Done Crapping? I Really Need To Crap?

Quinn: Yes Shrek, I Have To Squatt Over The Toilet Like I'm Squatting At The Gym To Poop, Because You Use This Toilet Alot. The Toilet Is Yours.

Shrek: Yes, Time To Crap.

Jeffy: Thats Pretty Easy.

Jeffy Escapes Timeout, And As Soon As He Runs For It, Quinn Catches Him In Time.

Quinn: Where Do You Think Your Going?

Jeffy: Uhhhhhhhhh.

Quinn: Nice Try.

Jeffy: Hold The F*ck Up B*tch!

Quinn: Excuse Me!?

Jeffy: I Am Sick And Tired Of You Bossing Me Around.

Quinn: Jeffy, I'm Babysitting You, So Thats Means I'm The Boss Until Mario And Rosalina Come Back.

Jeffy: Great. You Know What Quinn. You Know What I Think Of You, B*tchy, Sassy, And A Big Runt. As Well As That, For Your Daughter Beth, You Didn't Deserve To Give Birth To Her. And Maybe Go To Puck, Or I Should Say, Puke, Tell Him To Go Eat Some Rats And Maybe Go Fall Of CN Tower. And As Of For You. F*CK YOU, YOUR F*CKING HIGH, AND YOUR DELUSIONAL AS F*CK!

As Quinn Tries Not To Cry, She Gets Very Mad, And I Mean Pissed Off.

Quinn: GO TO YOUR F*CKING ROOM, RIGHT NOW!

As Quinn Yells From The Top Of Her Lungs And Then Slaps Jeffy In The Face.

Jeffy: Wahhhhhhhhhh, You Asshole.

As Jeffy Walks Runs To His Room And Slams The Door While Sobbing.

Bowser Junior: Why Were You Yelling At Jeffy, Quinn?

Quinn: None Of Your Business Junior, Go On With Whatever Your Doing.

Junior: Ok.

Meanwhile In Jeffy's Room.

Jeffy: Wahhhhhhhh, I Can't Take It Anymore, I'm Gonna Move Out.

While Jeffy Packs His Things, And Then Leaves The House, Quinn Goes To Check On Him.

Quinn: Hey Jeffy, I'm Sorry I Raised My Voice At You And Slapped You. Jeffy? JEFFY? WHERE ARE YOU JEFFY?


	4. Quinn Looks For Jeffy

**Babysitting Jeffy**

The Final Chapter

Jeffy Runs Away From Home, And Quinn Notices He Is Gone Missing. How Will She Find Out?

Quinn: Jeffy, Where Are You...

Quinn: Wait What's This?

Quinn: Dear Quinn, I Ran Away To Get Away From You, Because Your Nothing But A Cruel Piece Of Sh*t, And Also, I Might Be SOON HOMELESS!

After Quinn Reads Jeffy's Note, She Begins To Break Down And Cry.

Quinn: (Crying Loud). This Was Might Fault, MY F*CKING FAULT! JEFFY! PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SORRY!

Quinn Then Goes Outside To Look For Jeffy. And Jeffy Was At A Walking Bridge.

Hansel: Hey There Sandwich Man.

Jeffy: Oh Hey, Your The Guy I Gave Free Sandwiches At Jimmy John's.

Hansel: Yeah. Whatcha Up To?

Jeffy: Running Away From Home, Because My Babysitter F*cking Raised Her Voice At Me.

Hansel: Oh. Thats Not Good. Wanna Live With Me?

Jeffy: Sure.

Meanwhile, While Quinn Is Looking For Jeffy.

Quinn: Have You Seen This Kid With A Bicycle Helmet And Pencil Up His Nose?

Patrick: No, But I'm Cwazy!

Quinn: Um Ok? IS THERE ANYONE WHO HAS SEEN THIS BOY?!

Meanwhile At The Walking Bridge.

Jeffy: I Packed Me Two Sandwiches, Want One?

Hansel: Yes Sandwich Man.

Jeffy: Here You Go, This One Is BBQ Chicken. The One I'm Gonna Have Is Roast Beef And Cheese, Uh Uh.

Quinn: Jeffy?

Jeffy: Quinn? What Do You Want?

Quinn Walks Up To Jeffy, Looking Sad.

Quinn: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SORRY I YELLIED AT YOU! I'M SORRY I SLAPPED YOU! I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE!

Jefffy: WAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M SORRY TOO!

The Two Start Crying As Loud As They Can, While Qunn Was Louder.

Hansel: I'm Out Of Here Sandwich Man. You Two Have Your Moment.

A Couple Hours Later At The House.

Quinn: Night Jeffy. See You In The Morning.

Jeffy: Night. Wait, What Are You Doing?

Quinn: Gonna Sleep In Your Room Tonight. Don't Mind If I Do?

Jeffy: Sure. Go Ahead.

Quinn: Thanks. Just Gotta Put My Sweatpants On First And A Shirt,

Next Morning.

Quinn: (Yawning). Alright Jeffy, Time To Get Up.

Jeffy: (Yawning). UH UH, Good Morning.

Meanwhile In The Bathroom

Quinn: (Groaning)

"Loud Tinkling Noise"

Jeffy: Hey Quinn. Taking A Pee In The Toilet?

Quinn: Correct.

Jeffy: Why Aren't You Sitting On The Toilet?

Quinn: I'm Squatting, Because This Is The Toilet Shrek Uses.

Once Quinn Finishes Taking A Long Pee, She Wips And Lets Jeffy Go Brush His Teeth.

Meanwhile In The Kitchen.

Quinn: Jeffy. Time For Breakfest!

Jeffy: Oh Boy.

Quinn: Made You Some Pancakes With Marshmellows.

Jeffy: Sweet, Thanks Quinn.

Quinn: No Problem. Sorry About Yesterday.

Jeffy: Thats Ok. Let's Hope That Don't Happen Ever Again.

Meanwhile When Mario And Rosalina Get Home.

Quinn: Mario, Your Back.

Mario: Yep, How Was Jeffy.

Quinn: He Ran Away, But I Looked For Him And Then Came Back Her To Go To Bed.

Mario And Rosalina: WHAT!

Rosalina: How Did This Happen?

Mario: Yeah Quinn, How Did This Happen?

Quinn: Jeffy Said Some Things He Should Have Not Of Said To Me, Then I Raised My Voice At Him Then Slapped Him, And Then He Left Me A Note Saying He Ran Away.

Quinn: I'm So Sorry.

Mario: Thats Ok. At Least You Found Jeffy.

Jeffy: Daddy, I'm Sorry I Ran Away.

Mario: Thats Ok Jeffy, But Your Grounded For A Week For Running Away.

Jeffy: Ok.

Mario: But Overall Quinn, Thanks For Babysitting Jeffy.

Quinn: No Problem. Anytime. You Can Call Me Whenever You Like And I Can Babysit Him Again.

Mario: Sounds Good.

 **The End**


End file.
